Demons
by EuniceRc
Summary: Este one-shot pertenece en el Reto Octubre de " Dramione, Historias de amor que debieron ser contadas" .¿Era su propia mente la que había jugado con el a tal grado de pensar que Hermione Granger le correspondía? ¿Toda la vorágine de sentimientos que él tenía había sido hacia una ilusión?


**Este one-shot pertenece en el Reto Octubre de " Dramione, Historias de amor que debieron ser contadas" **

**Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a J.K Rowling, solo la imaginación es mía. Canción: Demons de Imagine Dragons**

**DEMONS**

La vida ciertamente es irónica. Quien se iba a imaginar que yo, el gran Draco Malfoy, heredero de una inmensa fortuna, único heredero del linaje Malfoy y Black, el nombrado soltero del año por Corazón de bruja y director de la empresa mas grande en pociones de todo el continente europeo, este sentado en un bar de quinta tomando tequila y anhelando algo que nunca había sido suyo justo el 31 de Octubre, un dia de brujas.

When the days are cold

And the cards all fold

And the saints we see

Are all made of gold

When your dreams all fail

And the ones we hail

Are the worst of all

And the blood's run stale

Definitivamente ese bar no habia sido la opción mejor pensada pero dada las circunstancias había sido la opción mas viable. Justo ese bar de encontraba enfrente de su destino esa noche, y al verse incapacitado para llegar, el bar fue su mejor opción para ahogar sus demonios.

I want to hide the truth

I want to shelter you

But with the beast inside

There's nowhere we can hide

No matter what we breed

We still are made of greed

This is my kingdom come

This is my kingdom come

La bruja a la cual iba a ver esa noche se había vuelto su cómplice, su compañera de lectura, su debatiente predilecta, la única persona con la cual podía debatir inteligentemente, y a pesar de saber que ella tenia razón, siempre fue divertido llevarle la contra. La chica que desprecio por años se convirtió en la chica que robo su frio corazón, la única que pudo realizar que el mismo volviera a confiar en el y en sus elecciones. ¡Era para el un hecho que esa bruja era suya, y justo hoy que se dirigía a confesarle sus sentimientos, Oh! Fatal noticia. Se enteraba que justo estaba comprometida, a punto de casarse, y no cualquier persona. Si hubiera sido Wesley o Potter lo hubiera entendido, pero no, era Nott, un igual a el, un desertor, un marcado como el, era quien había robado su corazón.

When you feel my heat

Look into my eyes

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

Don't get too close

It's dark inside

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

When the curtain's call

Is the last of all

When the lights fade out

All the sinners crawl

Ella no se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, pero para el solo basto con verlos por la ventana del apartamento para darse cuenta de lo enamorados que estaban. Esas miradas jamás habían sido para el, esas sonrisas jamás fueron dirigidas a el, sus labios jamás hicieron contacto. Ahora se daba cuenta de que todo fue una ilusión, una ilusión creada en su cabeza para apaciguar su falta de amor. Se había enamorado de Hermione Granger, pero ella no de el.

So they dug your grave

And the masquerade will come calling out

At the mess you made

Don't want to let you down

But I am hell bound

Though this is all for you

Don't want to hide the truth

El había perdido la guerra sin ni siquiera haber luchado, otra vez se quedo como espectador de una vida, la cual era suya, pero de nuevo decidían por el. El dia de hoy se había decidido que Hermione Granger no era suya y jamás lo seria. Theodoro Nott había sido el ganador en una batalla que no sabia que estaba luchando. Y lo peor es que no tenia la culpa. Hermione no tenia la culpa. La culpa solo era de el, del mismo Draco Malfoy que la cagaba otra vez.

No matter what we breed

We still are made of greed

This is my kingdom come

This is my kingdom come

When you feel my heat

Look into my eyes

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

Don't get too close

It's dark inside

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

Solo podia cerrar los ojos y dejar que el alcohol mermara en el, era lo único que podía apaciguar todos sus demonios, el alcohol lo ayudaba a calmar esa ira que lo consimia por dentro luchando por salir. Que ganas tenia de irrumpir en el departamento de Hermione y declarle su amor con la cabeza de Nott en mano, sabia que no era una declaración romántica, pero eso no evitaba que su cabeza lo pensara. Las voces en su cabeza le decían que tenia que hacerlo, le decían que era su derecho proclamar a Hermione como suya. El destino tenia una deuda con el. Las voces en su cabeza le decían que tenia que matar a Theo para poder estar con Hermione.

They say it's what you make

I say it's up to fate

It's woven in my soul

I need to let you go

Your eyes, they shine so bright

I want to save their light

I can't escape this now

Unless you show me how

When you feel my heat

Look into my eyes

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

Don't get too close

It's dark inside

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hid

Sus demonios internos, o como decían los psiquiatras muggles, su esquizofrenia, no le permitían pensar con claridad. Se tardo años en poder salir de su aislamiento social, en poder estar con personas a su alrededor, en poder fijarse en tiempo y espacio real y no vivir en su propio mundo imaginario. Se tardo años en callar esas voces dentro de su cabeza y solo había tenido que pasar un pequeño detonante para que todo su trabajo de viniera abajo. Las pociones no las tenia a la mano y lo único que lo detenía para no echarse encima de Theo era el vaso de tequila en su mano. Tan fácil seria solo quedarse dormido y no despertar, no seguir escuchando las voces, no seguir sufriendo por tal vez una fantasía, porque tal vez, ¿había sido su propia mente la que habia jugado con el a tal grado de pensar que Hermione Granger le correspondía? ¿Toda la vorágine de sentimientos que él tenía había sido hacia una ilusión? Al parecer asi era. Y ahora solo tenia la compañía de sus propios demonios dentro de su reino.


End file.
